The Strength of Lucifer (Chapter 1)
by oh-sluttish-time
Summary: After Sam is taken by Lucifer in Detroit, Dean must find a way to save him in the precious few days until the Battle of the Apocalypse (Au where Adam was never revived to be the Michael Sword) Ps. my first try at writing fanfic, please be kind.


A dark and powerful scent was in the air, the black and evil smell of demon's blood washed over me as I approached the dark building. My hands we're sweaty, making it hard to keep Ruby's knife steady, and the air, why was it so damn cold. It was so sharp on my skin, forcing images, memories of my time with Alastair, being forced to do such awful things, all those souls, all that time…

How had it turned out like this, wasn't Cas supposed to help protect us from this, how, how could the two of us, and even Bobby have let Lucifer take control. We did so much; we let Sammy drink that disgusting blood, we prepared, we had all the rings, and even then we lost, and now the world was going to erupt in the fires of heaven and the ice of hell and it was all our fault. I spilled blood in hell, Sammy went dark side and freed Lucifer, Gabriel was killed because of us, and now the apocalypse is going to rip the world apart and it's all our fault, it's all because we're not strong enough, we're never strong enough. But not this time, this time I'm going to free Sammy, he's going to jump into that damn hole, and for once, just this once we are going to win and everything is going to work out.

I walked up to the building and grasped the door handle; it was like ice burning my hand, the frost of hell I guess. Maybe I should have brought Cas and Bobby but it's too late to think about what ifs. So I opened the door and rushed into the building. I heard a noise to my left and saw a glimmer behind me, a woman with platinum blonde hair that shined like an angel but with eyes of pure night charged at me, and I stepped forward driving my knife into her. A bright yellow light erupted from her as she collapsed. I pushed on, I kept walking down and the entire time all I could think of is how much this felt like being cast back down to perdition. The same cold, the same despair, but this time I had something new. This time I knew I could do it, I could win because I have Sammy, as long as we're together I can push through and we can win, we have to, I have to. I turned a corner and saw a door at the far end of the hallway. I rushed forward and charged through the door, Ruby's knife hard in my hand as I emerged into a dark room, chains dangling from the ceiling and very industrial feel to the entire place. I saw a blur in the corner of my eye as a balding middle aged man in a suit charged at me, raising his hand and striking me to the ground knocking my knife just out of reach. He jumped on top of me, straddling me and locking an iron grip around my neck.

He leaned down with eyes black as death as he whispered in my ear. "Remember me Dean, it's your old pal Envy. Awwww c'mon don't tell me you forgot me. Remember how special our time together was, how much fun we had, I do. And I think it's high time to pay you back for killing my brothers and sisters, and for a little exorcism party you threw"

I struggled against his grip gasping for air; I couldn't see anything reaching blindly for my knife. My fingertip brushed against something sharp, and with the last of my strength I reached out grabbed the blade of the knife , it burned worse than anything I experienced on earth as the edge of the knife bit into my hand while I held the blade. And with one swift motion I swung it up, switching my grip to the hilt and brought it through Envy's neck. The light was blinding as Envy's soul exploded before my eyes just as it had with so many demons before, but not since Ruby herself had a demon's death been so damn satisfying.

Coughing and gasping for air I pushed the limp meatsuit off of myself and struggled to my feet. Demon blood soaking my shirt and the pungent stench of sulfur lingering in the air I pushed forward into the darkness. I continued down a series of hallways looking for any signs of Sammy, desperately hoping that Lucifer hadn't headed to the battle grounds yet. I rounded a corner and saw him.

"Sammy" I screamed as I approached slowly "I know you're in there, you need to fight it Sammy, the entire world is depending on it. Please Sammy, I'm here, I'm right here, I'm not giving up on you." I said with a cracking voice, remembering all the times that we'd failed, all the people we'd failed, Dad and Jo, Ellen, and Ash and so many more who had died because we couldn't save them. But not Sammy, Sammy's sacrifice won't be in vain, I am not losing my brother for nothing. Not Sammy.

Slowly Sammy turned with a wide smile on his face, looking right at me. And then he shimmered, his entire body simply fading in front of me. No no no no no no no no no, how could this happen, why, who could do this. Behind me I heard laughing, a light and cheery laugh full of joy with a distinct hint of sadism. And then a slow clap, I whipped around feeling tears begin to flood my eyes. There stood a woman with bright scarlet hair and pale skin facing me. She smiled as her eyes flooded pure white. I felt all the things I had held back for so long, all the despair and anger and frustration and sadness. It all came forward as if it manifested in this demon, this bastard standing there laughing as I died inside. I charged, running, aiming my knife to pierce that bitch's heart, all the pain that was bottled up directed at her. A rush overtook me as I flew backwards, my knife spiralling to the ground as I smashed against the wall behind me. The despair overtook me, the darkness of everything happening burning me, all the loss and darkness. All of it hurting more than the knife's blade, even more than those forty years in hell.

"Oh Dean, Dean, Dean, did you really think that you could beat my father, did you really think someone as small as you, as insignificant as you could so much as touch him. You are so pathetic, you're not even fit to be Michael's vessel, and you know why, it's because you're weak Dean Winchester. You're nothing special. You can't even beat me." She laughed

I noticed a shadow in the corner moving around and saw someone lurking in the back of the room. "Yeah, you're right." I said "I am insignificant, I am small and maybe I can't beat you, but you know what, that doesn't mean I'm not special. Because every single person is special, no matter how small, no matter how weak we are all important because we're human. That is something you will never understand."

"Humans" She snarled "you all think you're so damn perfect, but you're insects, pathetic, useless, insects. And you know what happens to insects, I crush them."

"Yeah, well you know what" I said "sometimes, when they're very smart, and they have just enough luck an insect can kill just about anything."

"And just how do you intend to do that" she said "you can't even move right now"

"Oh I don't need to move." And as I finished my sentence Bobby stepped out of the shadows and shot the demon with the colt. A yellow light swam all throughout the demon's meatsuit as she erupted in light and collapsed freeing me from the wall.

"YOU IDJIT" Bobby screamed as I fell to the ground. "Why didn't you wait for me and angel boy?" he said as Cas walked into the room wiping blood off of his sword.

"I needed to see Sammy" I said quietly "just, if there was a way that I could help him, that I could save him. I just needed…"

"I understand Dean, he means a lot to all of us and we're going to get him back" Bobby said "but we're going to all do it, together."

"Come on Dean" Castiel said, extending a hand "let's go get Sam"

Filled with hope that maybe, just maybe we could do this together I took his hand and together we went to save my brother.


End file.
